


Let It Snow

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 11 Snowglobe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 11 Snowglobe"Merry Christmas, Dami."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Let It Snow

"Merry Christmas, Dami," Marinette said, as she handed him her husband a wrapped present. 

Inside he found a handmade snowglobe. 

She shuffled over, "Look there's you, me, Alfred the cat and Titus."

Damian squinted, "What's that blob in your arms?" 

She grinned, "You'll have to wait a few months to meet them."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
